


NO ONE I AM

by BUNNYMSN



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUNNYMSN/pseuds/BUNNYMSN
Summary: *被A4破坏历史线的病态幽灵盾xA4靓仔冬预警*一个略（？）重口的救赎文【内含学步三轮车】*灵感来源：奥夫太太的古早视频Animals（带感的我嗷嗷叫）＋一个wb分析





	NO ONE I AM

有人盯着他。

长久地，长久地盯着他。

巴基的心猛烈地跳了起来，那一束目光，贪婪地舔舐过他身体的每一寸裸露肌肤，在他的嘴唇上流连不返。巴基敏感地回头巡视，推着轮椅的步伐变缓，却看不到任何有可疑人物存在的证据。年老的史蒂夫仍有着超级战士的敏锐，他感受到了巴基的心不在焉，他探手拍了拍巴基，问他：“怎么了，巴基？”

巴基回过神，他低头看着史蒂夫的白头发，迟钝地咽了一下口水。不能让史蒂夫担心，他想，他已经太老了，年老的他比4F的他还要脆弱，这点小事，不应该让他烦心。是的，哪怕史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经在另一个平行世界同他的美丽姑娘过完了只属于他们的幸福美满的一生，但巴基仍可确信，但凡自己有任何危机，史蒂夫仍然会奋不顾身——他的确深切地爱着他，不论经历过什么。

巴基说：“没什么，刚刚看到了一只鸟，”他声音含笑，“像极了红翼，真可惜没有带相机拍下来，想给山姆看。你看到了吗？”史蒂夫回答：“不，没有，我没看到，巴基，”他打趣自己，“或许这就是老年人吧。”

“哦，史蒂夫，”巴基说，“你可省省吧，再没有比你更敏锐的老年人了，或许只是角度不同而已。”

当然没有什么像红翼的鸟，有的只是某个角落一闪而过的闪光灯，相机，巴基猛的看过去，却只看到了一个带着记者牌的女人向他们挥手，她满面是激动的笑容，远远的对着巴基和史蒂夫做口型：你们可真温馨，我拍了照，你们想要这个照片吗？

巴基和史蒂夫都看懂了，这简直就是上世纪战士的必备技能，史蒂夫询问地看向巴基，巴基笑着说：“哦不，史蒂夫，我们已经有五百张我推着你的合照了，还都是洗出来的实体照片。”巴基向女记者做了个拒绝的手势，扬起了漂亮客套的笑容，女记者激动地又是一顿连拍。

巴基推着史蒂夫离开，他抱怨道：“你真的不要搬回复仇者基地住吗，伙计，”他的铁手指有些烦躁地敲了敲史蒂夫的轮椅扶手，“每次和你出来散步都有记者拍照或是采访，然后第二天又上新闻——天哪，我都不知道他们为什么能数十天如一日地发表同样的新闻——看，温馨的画面，巴基和年老的史蒂夫散步，冬日战士与前任美国队长的温馨，冬日战士对老者的温柔……”

史蒂夫温柔地说：“可能他们只是想要记录下前任美国队长最后的时光？”他抬头看巴基，“记录下你和我的最后时光。”

巴基无奈地叹气：“你又再说这些了，混蛋，你又想让我回答你什么呢——哦我这个哥哥保证会为你献言之类的？”

史蒂夫笑着眯了眯眼：“你要为我抬棺。”

“是是是，”巴基又气又好笑，不知道他为什么能这么轻易地将他的生死挂在嘴边同自己玩笑，“我会为您抬棺，罗杰斯大人。”

 

巴基写日记的习惯已经保持了好一阵子了——从他逃离九头蛇开始，现代人叫会贴照片之类东西的日记叫做手帐，二战老人也姑且算赶了一波时髦，他把昨天报纸上报道的他和史蒂夫散步中遇到一只小猫的照片剪下来，认真地贴在了手帐上，但旁边却写下了一句毫不相干的话：第五天，十八次。

这是在记录被那个人偷窥的次数，不论是巴基还是冬兵，都没少过被人偷窥注视。

军营里的巴恩斯中士总是太受欢迎，总享受着护士们殷切的目光，同僚们羡慕的眼神，当然偶尔，还会有一些来自不同性向的男士们的打量，有几次巴基甚至感受到一些淫邪下流的偷窥，巴基出手揍了几次，后来美国队长就揽过了这件大事，从此军营里再没有人敢用那种眼神看巴基了，哦，不过他们总在私底下说，巴基是美国队长一个人的小婊子之类的酸话，巴基都懒得搭理那些只能背后说小话的大兵。

冬兵时期，哦，那更多了，埋藏在神盾正直表皮下的九头蛇们的黑暗心思，那可真是太多了，几乎是个九头蛇都对冬日战士有那么点说不清道不明的征服欲，或者被征服欲，冬日战士可不像巴恩斯中士那么好说话，毫不留情地揍死几个动手动脚的以后，九头蛇们从此就学会了收敛自己的目光，皮尔斯还曾满意地表示，冬日战士让小九头蛇们的演技都变好了。

 

 

被苏瑞清除了洗脑令之后，巴基对于过去的记忆越来越清晰，相比较之下，现在的记忆却有点黯淡，不刻意回忆会忘得很快，尤其是被跟踪的记忆，因此他需要记录下被那人偷窥的次数，也可能有偷拍，啧，现代技术。但巴基苦恼于该如何对付这个跟踪者，显然不能用冬兵的手段搞死，而美国队长，前任美国队长也不能为他解忧——甚至，巴基满是枪茧的两指捏了捏眉头，他甚至一次都没找到过那个跟踪者的藏身之处，这对于一个超级战士来说简直不可思议。

而他又不知道该与谁说这件事，年老的史蒂夫都不在他的考虑列表里，除了史蒂夫以为与他最亲密的新任美国队长又整日忙于任务，山姆先生整日与他说的最多的就是当时一时激动接下了盾牌，他机关枪一样地抱怨巴基，说他一定是早就预见到了美国队长会有多繁忙才会把盾牌让给他。好吧，巴基又能说什么呢？他总不能诚实地告诉山姆，他不是预见到了美国队长的日理万机，而是对前任美国队长有着些说不清道不明的心思，因此不敢面对那面盾牌与老人？

再说了，山姆的那张嘴就像个大喇叭，只要告诉他，不过半日史蒂夫肯定知道的清清楚楚，复仇者们可能在一天之内也能得到信息，甚至还有神盾局、记者、媒体，巴基捂着额头烦躁地呻吟了一声，他都能想到到时候铺天盖地的报道了，这简直就是对一个变态跟踪者最大的最好的奖励与刺激。

 

跟踪者其实总是距离他的跟踪对象不远，这是理所应当的，因为他是个变态，男人有些神经质地笑了一下，笑容转瞬即逝，很明显他不习惯也不擅长这个，他第一次感谢那个，虚无缥缈的阴影笼罩。瞧，连一位身经百战的超级战士、超级特工都发现不了他，甚至，连那位伟大的、无私的史蒂夫·罗杰斯都毫无察觉，明明，他就站在他的背后。

看到巴基在窗边写日记的身影消失，男人才佝偻着身子步进不远处那栋楼里狭小的地下室，这是属于他的地方。可能是由于地下室的空间太过有限，男人曾一度谁都打不弯的脊柱似乎都有些变形了，脊椎变形总是有些疼痛的，不过显然这位变态跟踪者不在意这个，他满是褶皱的旧T恤、几处明显污渍的牛仔裤显然显示出了他对于自己日常生活的不关注不在意，甚至他狭小的行军床上都是一片狼藉，整个地下室里，唯有那么三面墙，是干净且整洁的，那上面贴满了照片，每张照片都被精心的封了漂亮的塑封膜，而每张照片都是一个人，他的唯一的跟踪窥探对象——巴基·巴恩斯。

照片里全都是各种形态、动作的巴基·巴恩斯，他是唯一的主角，另两个经常一起出现的角色都被男人用笔涂黑了，跟踪者目光贪婪，扫过墙上的每一个巴基，发出了一声满足又可惜的剧烈叹声。

 

 

史蒂夫住院了，这位老人终于还是抵抗不了时间的流逝，他的生体机能无限度地下降、下降，只是遇到一个打喷嚏的小孩，就令他住进了重症监护室。巴基匆匆从医院往布鲁克林的家中赶，他要去收拾一些史蒂夫的衣物，当然还有他自己的，作为史蒂夫的最好的朋友和法定监护人，他必须时刻陪伴着他——这甚至有可能是他陪他的最后几天，那个混球，总是将“最后的时光”挂在嘴边，不过十几天，就似乎要应验了，巴基的眼眶有些濡湿。

 

不过五秒，他摇摇欲坠的泪珠与罕见的脆弱就收了回去，因为那个人又出现了，他的视线划过他因为情绪激动而泛红的眼眶和嘴唇，巴基清楚地感觉到，但他也感知到，这个跟踪者的确对他没有丝毫的恶意，甚至连觊觎之心可能都没有，他仿佛只是目光有些过分贪婪，不舍得离开巴基。巴基抿了抿唇，却总觉得他能够找到他，或许这一次，能够找到他的藏身之所，巴基的步子顿了一刹那，跟着直觉走向了某个方向。

巴基在地下室门前站定，他感觉到了那个人的气息，极其陌生却又莫名熟悉的感觉，他推开了门，满是自己照片的墙体映入眼帘，他倒吸一口冷气，这个跟踪者，真的对他有种病态的执着，墙角放了个桌子，上面都是照片打印机之类的东西，他显然是自己搞定的这些照片，巴基关上了门。

他的某种古老的、老旧的直觉仍在作祟，他觉得那个人就在那扇唯一的门后面，他开口问：“你在那对吗？你是谁？为什么要跟踪我？”

 

地下室的空气肮脏污浊，但安静，安静地让巴基觉得是自己的错觉，那个跟踪狂根本不在这。他扭头打量这个一眼就能望尽的小屋子，却在随意摊散着被子床单的行军床上发现了一个根本不可能出现在这里的东西——一条手臂，巴基的瞳孔猛地震动，那是一条，属于冬日战士的，属于曾经的巴基的，画着红星的钢铁手臂。

他走过去抚摸那条手臂，再一次确认了，这不是那种超级英雄周边产品，而是确确实实的，冬日战士的机械手臂。巴基打开手机，再三确认了史密森尼博物馆内的属于自己的那条手臂没有失窃，他又把目光放回了面前这条上，他有种荒唐的猜想。此时门外突然有一个遥远、听不出来源方向的模糊声音传来，是那个跟踪者，他在回答巴基刚刚的问题，他说：“……我谁都不是。”

他的声音就像是被什么东西做了特效一样的奇怪扭曲，巴基根本无法听声辩位。

 

但巴基显然没什么时间再去关注这个变态狂了，他收到了山姆的短信：他突然肺衰竭，进手术室了。

巴基扔下手臂，毫不犹豫地大步向外跑去。

 

 

男人看着迅速消失在视线里的巴基，蓝色的眼睛显得有些落寞。他也发现了，随着那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯的衰弱，巴基对他的存在有了越来越强烈的感觉，巴基似乎是挣脱了这世界对他的诅咒的唯一一个人，他就那么简单、那么轻松地，注意到了、发现了他的存在，甚至，可能猜到了他的来历。他对这个世界上的每一个人来说都是虚无，唯有巴基，他能感知到自己，也或许会，越来越感知到自己。

 

男人醒来的时候并没有发现什么奇怪的事，他只是以为自己死了，他甚至以为自己是个灵魂，四处飘游而无人感知。直到他看到属于他的星盾被一个男人拿起，他有些苍老，却一样的英俊，有着和他一样的脸，年老一些，他们叫他“美国队长”，和他说这个从冰川下捞起来的盾牌。

他才反应过来，他醒来时身上满是冰水不是什么神话里的冥河水，而是和那面盾牌一样刚从冰川中打捞回来无人关注自己慢慢化掉的顽冰。这世界的所有人，都遗忘了他，他可以触碰他们，可以说话，但他们的目光却永远不会聚焦在他的身上，他们无法感知他的存在，这世界已经有了一个美国队长，已经有了一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，所以他谁都不是，他被全世界抛弃了。

和他深有羁绊的佩姬是美国队长的妻子，霍华德是美国队长的好友，咆哮突击队与美国队长仍然在一起为神盾局效力，而他，他谁都不是。他努力地和他们对话，向他们咆哮，用各种方式引起他们的注意，他们却总是震惊了一瞬间这奇怪的声音、突如其来的莫名爆炸，然后视线从始作俑者身上轻飘飘地拂过，什么都没有发现。

这一切，一切都不应该如此，空有身体却如同游魂一般的史蒂夫控制不住地想，他总是第一时间反省自己，但他怎么想都不明白自己做错了什么会让世界遗忘了他。

直到第五年，游魂史蒂夫终于开始想别的了，比如，或许这从来就不是他的问题，而是他的人生，他的好友，他的一切，都被另一个美国队长夺走了。

 

他决定在佩姬去世后就杀掉美国队长。

佩姬去世的当天，美国队长看着他的妻子下葬，却转身走向不远处的某个墓碑，男人心如擂鼓地跟了上去，看到了那上面写着的名字“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯”。

是巴基。

他竟然为巴基立了一个坟墓，幽灵抿了抿嘴角，或许他不应该杀死他，或许，我本来就是那个多余的人，他当时想。

而年老的美国队长半跪着抚摸巴基的墓碑，摸了摸含笑的巴恩斯中士的照片，他说：“对不起，巴基，我没有救回这个世界的你。”

幽灵的心于是随着这句话不断地下沉、下沉，看着流着眼泪的美国队长，他心里浮现出了一个荒唐、却又无比合理的猜想，美国队长还在自顾自地和墓碑讲话，他根本没有注意到身后还有一个幽灵一般的自己，他说：“明天我就回去陪你啦，五秒钟，伙计，明天见。”

 

当夜，美国国家墓园内传来阴气森森地嚎哭。

幽灵刨开了巴恩斯中士的坟墓，抱着那具明显新丧不过五年的还牵连着骨肉的骸骨嚎啕，他满脸泪水地去亲吻那条巴基童年时为保护他骨折的右腿，他与那条沾满了血肉与虫蚁的头骨亲吻，他紧紧地抓着保存完好的一只金属胳膊，与他十指相扣。

我要杀了美国队长，他想，然后我会自杀。

 

 

第一任美国队长去世了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的葬礼在曾经他的前女友葬礼进行的那个教堂举行。

巴基为他抬棺，巴基上台致辞。

“……史蒂夫·罗杰斯是我一生的挚友，他与我的生命、我的命运密不可分，他同样与美国……他总是对我说……”巴基甚至不需要看什么稿子，他仿佛已经为此刻打过无数次的腹稿，他可以无比娴熟地滔滔不绝，当然，符合美国精神的那种，巴基甚至扬了扬唇角。

下一刻，巴基的笑容就僵在了脸上，直对着他的教堂的阴影处，有一个男人，慢慢地走了出来，他的头发根本没有打理，本来应该在阳光下熠熠的金发仿佛蒙了一层阴影，身上穿了一件有些橘的红色T恤，不知道是洗掉色了还是本来就是这样奇怪的颜色，他没有刮胡子，和对自己的胡子常年关照的史蒂夫相比，他显然连整齐都做不到，这样打扮的人与这个正式的场合格格不入，他根本不可能会被保安放进来。但那个人，也是那道总是纠缠在他身上的贪婪的熟悉的视线的主人，分明长了一张年轻的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸。巴基的心剧烈地不安地跳动着，他嘴里还在说着一些葬礼致辞的客套话：“……他是美国队长，他无私、伟大，为美利坚付出了他的一生。”

没有人注意到那个人，除了他，巴基已经不知道自己在说什么了，他盯着那个冲他扬起一个激动的微笑的男人，匆匆结束了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的葬礼致辞环节。

 

 

巴基送走最后一批哀悼者，山姆拍拍他的肩，问他：“兄弟，要不要和美国队长一起吃个晚饭？”

巴基强撑起笑脸，可怜的巴基，山姆看着他心不在焉的样子想，他的心神显然都落在了那个教堂里，那里有他最好的朋友。果然，巴基摇头拒绝了他，巴基说：“不了，山姆，我要回去看看，”他甚至有些紧张地咬了咬下唇，“回去看看史蒂夫。”

“当然，伙计，有事给我打电话。”山姆给了巴基一个拥抱，也离开了。 

 

巴基匆匆赶回教堂，他关上教堂的门，听到自己猛烈的心跳，他甚至有些不敢回头，因为他知道那个人就在这里。

“史蒂夫？”他叫道，“你在哪？”

他边问边往存放棺材的后台走，果然，那个男人就在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的棺材前站着，他在看那张遗照。

 

巴基深吸了一口气，顶着那一束热烈的视线转身，那长着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸的邋遢男人就这么迎了上来，他的目光从巴基的脸上一寸寸舔过，他的喘息声越来越重，巴基的视线定在不远处的地板上，甚至不敢抬头看他，巴基听着他粗壮的呼吸声，都有一种那年轻健壮的史蒂夫也得了哮喘一样的错觉。变态跟踪狂先生停在他面前两步的距离，他穿着粗气，声音不再像上一次那样虚无缥缈，他问：“巴基，你能看到我了，是不是？”  
巴基的睫毛抖了抖，男人伸出手触摸他的手肘，巴基被他碰到的地方仿佛着了火，他下意识地瑟缩了一下，却想到这男人可能经历过的事情，又咬着牙根定在了原地。幽灵先生根本没有在意这件事，他欣喜若狂，他发现了巴基的瑟缩，他问：“巴基，你能感受到我了，是不是？”  
他的话，巴基最熟悉的声音里，全是陌生的惊喜、崩溃、无措。  
巴基终于忍不住抬头看他，他不知道该有什么样的表情，他可能是在不安地皱眉，或许他不应该皱眉，这或许会让这个可怜的男人更加焦虑无措，巴基胡乱地想着，巴基看着他的蓝眼睛，开口：“史蒂夫，你......”  
“不，我不是！”可怜的男人突然狂躁了起来，他显然被这个本属于他的名字刺激地不轻，“我不是史蒂夫，我不是，巴基，我不是。”他不停地重复，他被否认了太久，久到他连自己都不再承认自己了，这个男人显然脆弱，他的一切都掌握在巴基的手中，巴基不知道该如何对他，他只能上前抱住他，他的金属手掌插进男人凌乱的金发里摩挲着安慰他，他把额头顶在男人的额头上，灰绿色的眼睛专注地看着他的蓝眼睛：“嘿，伙计，兄弟，没关系的，我在这，我在这，好吗？不管你是谁，你不是谁，我都在这。”

男人脆弱的、漂亮的蓝眼睛里水光一闪而过，他突然伸手按住巴基的头，他们近在咫尺，呼吸纠缠，但他仍不知足地向前几寸，吻上了巴基的嘴唇。  
巴基没有移开，他咽了一下口水，知道自己并不反感这样一个吻，甚至，有些期待这样的吻。  
男人得寸进尺地开始吸吮巴基的唇瓣，两人的唇间发出暧昧的水声，巴基显然也投入到了这个吻中，他们互相贪婪地拥抱彼此、亲吻彼此，他们是彼此唯一的彼此。  
等巴基回过神来，自己的嘴唇甚至已经被蓝眼睛的变态跟踪狂先生啃咬地有些微痛了，他的西装不知道什么时候被扔到了地上，衬衫的纽扣也解开了许多颗，甚至有几个已经被粗鲁的男人径直拽掉了，男人的嘴唇现在已经转战到巴基的脖颈，他就像是一个刚断奶的小婴儿，没有章法、胡乱地吸吻着巴基的脖子与锁骨，他的左手顺着巴基的脊椎向下滑，轻轻揉捏着巴基的臀部，巴基被他舔吻的意乱情迷，满面恍然，他感受到拨开自己裤子的那只手，巴基有些羞恼地咬着男人的耳朵说：“你这个变态先生。”  
变态先生茫茫然地从巴基的胸前抬起脑袋，他仿佛不太习惯对话，他想了想巴基的话，蓝眼睛亮了亮，又一次吻上巴基的嘴唇，他呢喃：“是的，巴基，我是变态，我是你的，你一个人的变态。”  
巴基听着男人毫无廉耻的低语，无意识地发出了一声羞耻地呻吟。  
这呻吟无疑刺激到了变态先生脆弱的神经，他解开巴基的皮带，将巴基的裤子往下褪了褪，他将手伸进巴基的内裤里揉捏前面一团已经精神的东西，他又啃咬巴基的胸前茱萸，巴基满耳朵听到的就是暧昧的水声，直到他的内裤被彻底撕掉，突如其来的一股凉意才令他迷乱的精神稍微清醒。  
巴基现在整个上半身满是暧昧的青紫吻痕，除了挂在脚边的西装裤，身上几乎已经一丝不挂，他靠在放置着史蒂夫·罗杰斯遗照的花台上，被身上的男人一遍遍地吻过身上的每一个角落，巴基低头，现在这个和躺在不远处棺材里的人年轻时长着一模一样的脸的男人，正在虔诚的为他口交，而巴基·巴恩斯，这个今日葬礼的抬棺人、致辞人，史蒂夫的最好朋友，在他的灵前呻吟、高潮，将精液射进了无理的闯入者口中。

这不对，巴基用金属手臂搭在额头上给刚刚高潮的自己降温，他推了推奋力耕耘的变态先生，喘息着说：“够了，不要再继续了，”他把跪在地上的男人拉起来吻他，告诉他，“不应该再继续了，在这里，不合适，我们要停下。”  
男人的蓝眼睛顺着巴基抱歉的视线看过去，是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的棺材，那个自私的夺走了他过去、篡改他的未来，占有了他的初恋，抢夺了他的战友，偷了自己的盾牌，甚至害死了那个世界的巴基，那个令他失去了他一切的男人，如今就躺在那个狭小的黑暗的盒子里，男人的心里冒出了絮絮的不可说的黑暗心思，或许人会有灵魂呢。他扭头继续亲吻巴基，显然并不打算停下，他探手从口袋中取了一管润滑油，将手指浸湿，慢慢地挤入巴基的身体，他另一只手紧紧地按着巴基的铁臂，他诱哄着巴基：“巴基，我的巴基，你可怜可怜我吧，我什么都没有了，我什么都被他夺走了，巴基。”  
于是巴基又咬着牙关喘息，重新陷入意乱情迷中了。

直到男人将自己一寸寸嵌入巴基的后穴，巴基不适又微妙地喘息，男人揉着他的臀肉，吻着他的唇，开始了一下下的撞击，巴基的身体被撞得来回摇摆，他抬着头眼神迷离地呻吟，却被不知足的男人拽下来同他接吻，男人甚至去舔他的睫毛，他低哑地在他耳边笑：“巴基，你真好看，”巴基下意识瑟缩，换来男人舒爽的呻吟，和更加淫荡的低语，“巴基，你真紧。”  
这个世界疯了，巴基心想，他竟然在史蒂夫灵前被一个和他长的一模一样的变态狂肏弄的要高潮了，他一只手紧紧地抱着身上男人的脑袋，无助地胡乱蹬腿，另一只手竟然不小心打到了旁边的花瓶。

“砰——”  
“啊，等等，啊，不对——”

花瓶摔碎了，巴基和男人同时到达了高潮。

 

男人还在吻着巴基：“我爱你，巴基。”

巴基眼神茫茫地喘气：“或许我也爱你，幽灵先生。

 

 

后来总有人问，冬日战士右手的结婚戒指的另一位对象是谁，为什么冬日战士从来不参与任何关于美国队长的哀悼。

巴基总是笑而不答。

而他的幽灵丈夫，就在人群中甜蜜地注视着他。

 

 

end

 

 

*幽灵盾无疑是病态的，所以他经常在坟头搞事，请大家原谅这个小可怜，替幽灵盾鞠躬

*以及可能会被问到的问题：A4盾是故意造成这个情况的吗？不是，但这是他的选择造成的结果，世界悄无声息地替他抹杀了幽灵盾的存在，在A4的记忆和意识里，对本该出现的在结婚世界的“自己”也已经彻底遗忘了

*有没有办法拯救幽灵盾？或许随着时间流逝A4盾的影响消逝幽灵盾会有一些存在感？或许有什么魔法？或许有什么量子物理科技？谁知道呢，这都是未来的故事了

**Author's Note:**

> A4盾穿越去结婚，改变了那个平行世界，造成了一系列影响，有好有坏，但其中受到最大影响的就是那个时间本来的盾（幽灵盾），因为世界里同时出现了两个史蒂夫罗杰斯，所以后来被捞上来的盾就被世界抹杀了，他活着，但没人感知到他的存在，他努力过但一样失败。跟着A4盾穿越到主世界以后，由于盾冬之间的羁绊与宿命，在A4盾越来越虚弱直到去世的过程中，冬终于发现了幽灵盾的存在。


End file.
